<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Lightning and its Thunder by desktopmythos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391628">Between Lightning and its Thunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/desktopmythos/pseuds/desktopmythos'>desktopmythos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dadza, Family Dynamics, One Shot, based mostly in minecraft mechanics but there are some non-vanilla items referenced, can also be read separately from the ongoing AU so dont worry about that, can be read separately from the dream smp, complete fluff, doesn't mention or reference any canon events, follows philza mainly but it's very techno-centric, just a nice stormy night, not exactly sbi, revived zombie pigman technoblade au, takes place in an ongoing AU im working on, technoblade is very much a pigman, tw thunderstorms &amp; lightning (fire mention as well), wilbur and tommy arent mentioned but they are a part of the overarching au they just aren't in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/desktopmythos/pseuds/desktopmythos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wakes up in the middle of a thunderstorm to find that Techno is not in the house- instead, he's enjoying the torrential downpour with a near reckless abandon. </p>
<p>(aka. late teens Techno &amp; Dadza have a family moment thanks to the rain)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between Lightning and its Thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightning lit up across the chunks, the storm pummelling down around the large cottage at the edge of the oak woods. Phil awoke in a start, the rain drowning out any remnants of his dreams- the thunder startling him from his sense of forgetful calm. The house was silent outside of the outside calamity.</p>
<p>“Techno?” Phil asked himself softly, rubbing his head as he pushed himself out of bed. He could feel the cold seeping in from the windows, but it was warded off by the ever-lit fireplace and the chimney which distributed its heat around the house. Phil strained for any sound of the young piglin boy he’d brought back from the undead, but nothing came. No snores, no creaking sound of hooves. It would’ve been a nice change from the inherent volume of his presence if Phil didn’t know he was a light sleeper who in no way would have been able to stay silently asleep during a storm.</p>
<p>“Technoblade?” Phil called across the house, as he groggily opened the door to his room. A hallway led off from the door to his room, showing a stairway forward and to the left and the door to Techno’s room further forward and to the right. He remembered when he’d built that, after he’d realized Techno was going to grow up under his care and his one bedroom home made mostly for storage wasn’t going to be enough anymore. How the times had changed since curiosity, a golden apple, a weakness potion, and a fated lightning strike in a pigpen, had brought someone new into his life. Phil noticed Techno’s doorway was left slightly open. “Of course he isn’t here.” Phil pinched the bridge of his nose in mock disappointment, shaking his head.</p>
<p>A flash of light played across the walls, flashing from behind him through the windows of his room and shining upward from the downstairs windows. Muffled, but louder than even the pouring rain itself, a whooping cry followed the booming thunder. Loud, ecstatic laughter could be heard from outside. If it’d been years before, the faraway cry accompanied by the aggressive storm would have made Phil panicked- rushing to collect his boy from the tragedies of the outside world and rushing him in front of the fire to heal and warm up. Instead, he just smiled- and made his way down the stairs.</p>
<p>The light of the fireplace lit up the living room and downstairs hall, even letting the edges of the flame’s lights peek into the kitchen. A cushioned chair sat in front of the fire- a long black and green coat lay on its back. The crackling of the fire and the sound of the torrential downpour on the house walls gave Phil a juxtaposed but very safe feeling. If it wasn’t for the loud cracks of thunder and wild excited screams that followed them, the night may have been the sort Phil would have curled up on his chair with a book for. In honesty, he hadn’t gotten a lot of those nights since Techno’s arrival- but the nights he’d gotten instead he’d never give up for his old sense of peace.</p>
<p>Phil picked the coat off the chair, feeling the warmth it’d picked up from the fire as he put it on over his sleepwear. It was nearly too warm to be wearing in the fire’s presence, but he only took that to know it was doing its job well. His sandals sat by the edge of the door, next to a pair of boots with a light blue crest on them, and he left the circle of direct warmth from the fire as he went to pull the boots on.</p>
<p>Slowly begin to overheat in the cottage’s good insulation, Phil didn’t waste any more time opening the door to the raging storm and the manic pigman who clearly seemed to be having the time of his life.</p>
<p>The lanterns hanging over the porch were still lit, albeit shaking under the wind. The awning kept most of the rain from drenching Phil, but the cold still hit him even under it. The night was dark, but there was enough light to see Techno as he ran across the open area in front of the cottage- the rain soaked into his clothes and his hair. Lightning struck in the distance, and the flash of white light illuminated him like a pink beacon. It also clearly lit up Phil’s presence in the doorway, as Techno turned and waved.</p>
<p>“Phil!” He called out. “Phil, it’s raining!”</p>
<p>Phil laughed, doubling over at the absurdity. “Wow mate, really?” He responded, and as if to punctuate his point the thunder rolled in from the previous lightning strike which only furthered Phil’s cackling. Techno’s laughter followed, but he didn’t stop his enjoyment of the storm- continuing to pace around the grass, his arms outstretched, staring up at the sky.</p>
<p>“What are you doing out here in the rain, then?” Phil yelled over at him.</p>
<p>“Dunno man, just like the rain!” Came the response. Another strike of lightning came, and another yell of happiness was drowned out by the incoming thunder. Phil couldn’t help but keep laughing as he pulled his coat closer around him. The excess heat from the fire was quickly being eaten by the biting cold. Techno was much more warm blooded than his human counterpart, and staying out in the cold rain was less of an issue for him.</p>
<p>Phil used to only like thunderstorms because they were useful. They brought him charged creepers which could be farmed for mob heads- invaluable items he used to build the sets for his stories. The storms themselves meant nothing to him. Then a lucky, or maybe destined, lightning bolt struck into his pigpen. As easy as it would have been for him to have taken the resulting zombie piglin and done away with him- his curiosity got the better of him. He’d taken the creature in, and restored it to health. When it was revived, a baby piglin stood in its place. He hadn’t intended to take on a child that day, but after all the years Phil began to associate storms more with Techno than he did with his prized items.</p>
<p>“Phil, Phil!” Techno ran over to him as another flash of light came across the sky. He towered above the man, a good foot taller than him, but still managed to look down at him like he was looking up to him.</p>
<p>“Techno!” Phil grinned back up at him, leaning against the wooden railings of the porch. Techno shook off some of the excess rainwater, clearly trying not to direct it away from Phil- but not very effectively leaving Phil to sputter against the barrage. “Mate, now I’m all wet!” Phil laughed, wiping his face with his coat as Techno sheepishly turned back towards him.</p>
<p>He shrugged, still not aware of how much space he took up. He was hunched over himself, narrowly avoiding hitting his head against the lanterns. “There was just so much rain.”</p>
<p>“Yes I can tell, it’s definitely storming out here.” Phil watched Techno light up as he looked back out at the storm. There was an entrancement, an awe, in his eyes. Phil wondered if it was because of his past, or if he had some other appreciation for it. Phil’d certainly come to appreciate them.</p>
<p>“It barely storms but today it was really storming, like heavy. I even saw a couple fires break out, but the rain put them out. It’s chilled out a little.” Techno rambled,  his voice deep but his tone still reminiscent of a kid talking about their favorite game. </p>
<p>“How long have you been out here?” Phil questioned concernedly. No matter how much he trusted Techno, he could never resist asking the questions he’d grown accustomed to asking him as he grew up.</p>
<p>“No idea, but it’s been a while. Storm woke me up but I wasn’t even tired.” Techno pulled at his sleeves, which were sopping wet and dripping onto the porch. He untucked the bottom of his shirt and rung it out- doing very, very little to help the overall drenchedness.</p>
<p>“Getting cold?” Phil picked up on Techno’s fidgeting, shivering slightly in his own clothes.</p>
<p>“Yeaaah.” Techno didn’t even bother trying to hide it anymore. Phil opened the door, and invited Techno to go in first- which he did, after wiping his muddy hooves on the placemat.</p>
<p>“Go upstairs and put on some dry clothes, I’ll make some stew.” Phil said, following him in. The door closed on the rain, leaving the storm to slowly die out outside. The lightning had become more sparse, and the thunder was softer and took far longer to arrive. Phil rounded left into the kitchen, grabbing bowls. He picked up mushrooms and carrots from a basket of vegetables on the counter, before going into the pantry to grab leftover baked potatoes and cooked rabbit.</p>
<p>Techno came back down the stairs as Phil finished putting together the stew, scooping it into a few bowls. “Stew for you,” Phil said, passing Techno a bowl. Techno’s hair was still damp, but he’d clearly dried it off, and it hung over his ears but behind his shoulders. He wore his thicker but shorter winter cape over his shoulders, and a blue sweater Phil had given him under it. Techno took the bowl, cupping it in his hands and holding it close to him- taking in the heat. Phil grabbed a few extra bowls and moved over into the living room with the fireplace. He put the extra bowls on the table, took his coat off and put it back on the back of the chair, and the two of them sat down on the carpeted floor in front of the chair, looking into the fire.</p>
<p>“For the longest time, I was so scared of you running into thunderstorms.” Phil started, wiping a bit of stew off his mouth. Techno paused to look up at him. “Thought a stray lightning bolt would turn you back into a zombie.” Techno laughed at that, and Phil couldn’t help but smile in response.</p>
<p>“Man, imagine dying to a lightning bolt.” Techno deadpanned, leaned back against the side of the chair. “Good thing Technoblade never dies.”</p>
<p>“Really didn’t like being a zombie all that much?” It was Phil’s turn to laugh.</p>
<p>“Nah, not really my thing. Being dead doesn’t really fit me.” Techno leaned over his stew, cozying up to the heat of the house. The two sat smiling as they continued eating, leaving the conversation there for a while. The rain had slowed to a soft pitter-patter against the walls and windows, and the sound the fire overpowered it. The thunder and lightning had more or less died out, but the fire was more than bright enough for the room.</p>
<p>With the warmth and the food letting his system come down from storm induced overdrive, Techno felt himself calm into sleepiness. He vaguely heard Phil ask him if he could take his bowl and he responded yes. Phil had taken his bowl as Techno felt his eyelids close as he sunk further against the side of the chair.</p>
<p>Phil put the empty bowls away, and stored the extra soup away in a chest. When he went back into the living room, he saw Techno fast asleep against the chair. “Aw.. the poor guy.” Phil whispered to himself, knowing Techno hadn’t gotten much if any real sleep at all. “That’s not going to be comfortable at all.” Phil walked back over to him, crouching down next to him and putting his hand on his shoulder. Phil lightly shook him. “Wake up, mate. You gotta get up to bed.”</p>
<p>Techno blinked his eyes open, to see Phil by his side. “Get up, gotta get up..” Techno repeated, as Phil put Techno’s arm around his shoulders and Techno let him. The two got hauled up to their feet, Techno still half asleep.</p>
<p>“You’re getting too big for me to be able to do this,” Phil wheezed slightly, even with Techno holding most of his own weight. Techno just mumbled in response, and Phil laughed. The two tiredly and slowly made their way up the stairs and into Techno’s bedroom. It was mostly full of chests, there was an anvil and an armor stand, some paintings on the walls. Phil dropped Techno into his bed and he instantly crumpled into its covers, grumbling slightly. “Go to sleep now.” Phil said lightheartedly.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, dad.” Techno said, unaware, and Phil stared as Techno began to snore. Too shocked to move for a few good seconds, Phil felt a proud smile creep onto his face and light tears prick at the sides of his eyes.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, son.” He replied, even though Techno was already asleep. He pulled the covers over Techno, and slowly left his room making sure to make as little noise as he could. Phil made his way back down the upstairs hallway into his room. The rain had stopped completely, but the cold still lingered in the glass itself. Phil wiped the tears from the sides of his eyes away, and took a deep breath as he closed his door and sat down on his bed.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, leaning into the covers. The sound of snoring could be heard from Techno’s room, but it didn’t bother Phil anymore. If anything, it made the house bearable and alive with the rain gone and the fire too far to hear. The night faded out, and he fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, this is honestly so completely self indulgent and also the first piece I've completed and published! It does take place in an ongoing AU i am currently working on based on revived zombie pigman technoblade: chapters of the main story should be coming out soon on here if you're interested in more of them. I'm always interested in what people think of my work or if anyone has suggestions and constructive criticism so feel free to drop comments and i even made a twitter to start making updates for works (@desktopmythos). Thank you again!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>